Mata Menari
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Ciel menemukan dirinya mencintai perempuan yang disewanya selama dua malam. [#CieLizzyWeek2019 - day 7: Brothers]


**Mata Menari**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#CieLizzyWeek2019 – day 7: Brothers**

**This one just HAD to be in here, involving either real!Ciel or Edward.**

**O!CieLizzy & R!CieLizzy AU**

**.**

**.**

_ Setiap waktu yang terlewat di masa lalu adalah waktu untuk masa depan itu._

Ciel pernah mendengarnya, entah kapan dan di mana serta siapa yang mengata, ia sudah lupa. Tapi yang jelas ia pernah mendengarnya.

Pada waktu itu, ia hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Namun, sekarang, lima tahun kemudian, barulah ia memikirkannya dan merenungkan.

_ Kata-kata itu terlalu benar._

.

.

Ciel sedang mengambil sebatang rokok—hanya mengambil dan belum dijepit di bibir—ketika matanya tertumbuk kepada seorang gadis dengan buah dada besar yang sedang menyanyi dan berjoget di atas panggung.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya sambil menyikut lengan seorang kawan dengan telinga bertindik yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sang kawan menoleh untuk memandang yang ditunjuk Ciel. Wajahnya terlihat bosan, seolah sudah pernah mendengar orang lain menanyakannya sebelumnya. "Oh, dia. Namanya Lizzy. Pelacur baru di kelab tapi tarif harganya selangit."

Ciel meletakkan segepok uang di atas meja bar. "Katakan kepada bosmu, aku ingin menyewanya selama dua malam."

.

.

"Ah, Tuan. Saya senang Anda menyewa saya malam ini."

Perempuan yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lizzy itu tersenyum menggoda kepada Ciel.

"Namamu Lizzy … pasti bukan nama asli," tebak Ciel sambil memegang pipinya.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Lizzy adalah nama panggung saya."

"Suaramu tadi merdu sekali, Lizzy. Juga goyanganmu. Kalau kau menyanyi semalam suntuk, aku pasti tidak akan mau tidur."

Lizzy mengedip nakal. "Terimakasih pujiannya, Tuan."

"Kau sudah memakai pengaman?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Saya tidak mau bunting dengan lelaki asing. Saya ingin bunting dengan lelaki yang saya cintai, Tuan."

"Bagaimana kriteria lelaki yang kaucintai itu?"

"Saya tidak peduli apakah dia nanti lelaki yang tampan atau jelek, bertubuh pendek atau tinggi, saya sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang lebih saya pedulikan adalah dompetnya. Tipis ataukah tebal. Saya akan memilih lelaki berdompet tebal."

Ciel tidak tahan untuk tidak menueringai. "Gadis yang sungguh cerdas. Sepertinya aku masih masuk ke dalam kriteriamu, kan?"

"Hm …," Lizzy tampak sedang berpikir. "Anda tidak terlalu tampan karena satu mata Anda tertutup dan postur tubuh Anda tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi—"

"—tapi aku berdompet tebal," ucap Ciel sembari bersiul, menyelesaikan sisa kalimat Lizzy, membuat sang gadis merona.

Ciel mulai menanggalkan pakainnya satu demi satu. Perempuan yang sedang duduk di tepian ranjang malah sudah melucuti gaunnya sejak tadi, tampak siap untuk segera dimangsa.

Ciel perlahan mendekati Lizzy.

Gelora nafsu menguasai tubuhnya tanpa bisa lagi dikendalikan.

"Jadi, apakah kau bisa memberitahuku siapa namamu yang sesungguhnya, Nona?"

Ciel sudah berada di hadapan Lizzy sekarang, hanya mengenakan kaos dalam. Lizzy yang duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki terus didekati. Tangan Ciel tergerak tanpa disadari untuk meremas buah dadanya yang terlihat nikmat. Rasanya padat, kenyal, dan lembut. Belum pernah Ciel merasakan gairah semacam ini. Begitu Ciel menarikan jemarinya di sela-sela dada Lizzy, rasa nikmat itu semakin bertambah. Lizzy mendesah bahagia.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa nama—ah!"

Lizzy mendesah panjang ketika jemari Ciel menggelitik permukaan cokelat pada puting di dadanya. Melihat Lizzy yang semakin mendesah hebat, Ciel ingin menyesap putting yang menggiurkan tersebut.

"Apakah kau keberatan untuk memberitahuku, Nona?" tanya Ciel sebelum mengulum buah dada Lizzy. Sangat-sangat menjiwai.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, itu adalah rahasia dan rahasia tidak boleh—AH!"

Lizzy mendesah semakin keras. Ciel terang juga menikmatinya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti. Leher Lizzy dijelajahi dengan lidah, terkadang ia menggigit permukaan kulitnya, membuat Lizzy sedikit mengerang, tapi erangannya lebih mirip dengan erangan seekor singa betina ketika disetubuhi oleh sang singa jantan.

"Kau ternyata lebih menikmati permainan kasar, ya. Aku salut dengan perjuanganmu menahan diri."

Lizzy menggeliat ketika Ciel membuka kedua kakinya. Ciel sendiri baru saja memerotkan celana panjangnya dan melepas celana dalamnya, menyisakan pemandangan dua tubuh bugil yang aduhai indahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin kuberi kenikmatan dan bayaran yang lebih besar, katakana siapa namamu, Nona."

"Baiklah. Saya setuju. Nama asli saya adalah Elizabeth. Elizabeth Midford, Tuan."

"Elizabeth Midford," Ciel melafalkan nama itu dengan hati-hati. Ada nada sayang yang terkadung di dalamnya. "Nama yang sangat indah sekali."

"Tentu saja, Tuan."

Lizzy memejamkan mata saat Ciel menumbukkan batang kemaluannya kepada celah sempit yang menghangat di pusat selangkangan Lizzy.

Banjir; peluh dan sperma, pada seprai dan bantal.

Desahan; napas dan kenikmatan dari keduanya di ujung penyatuan.

.

.

"Aku akan mengawininya," ucap Ciel kepada Alois, salah seorang kawannya yang datang berkunjung.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Alois sebelum mencepitkan sigaret pada bibir dan menghisapnya.

"Seorang pelacur."

Alois terbatuk asap rokok yang dihirupnya sendiri. "Pelacur?!"

"Pelacur papan atas. Tapi tenang saja, begitu aku mengawininya, akan kupastikan dia berhenti bekerja di dunia hitam itu."

Mata Alois menatap tajam ke arah Ciel. "Siapa nama pelacur itu?"

"Nama panggungnya Lizzy."

"Lizzy? Kauyakin nama pelacur itu Lizzy, Ciel?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin, Kawan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya. Hanya saja … berhati-hatilah dengan perempuan itu. Pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu untuk menikahinya atau tidak, Ciel."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, Alois. Aku tinggal menanyakan kesediannya saja dan sepertinya dia akan setuju dengan permintaanku."

"Baiklah. Kuhargai keputusanmu, Ciel. Tapi ingatlah satu hal, keputusanmu sekarang akan memengaruhi kehidupanmu ke depannya."

Ciel mengambil satu batang rokok. "Tenang saja. Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Bagiku itu saja sudah cukup."

.

.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung amat meriah. Banyak orang yang datang dan memberi ucapan selamat. Ciel dan Lizzy yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya tersenyum.

Dan sesuai permintaan dari Ciel, Lizzy akhirnya berhenti bekerja di kelab.

Satu bulan hidup bersama dengan begitu mesra. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari akan adanya ancaman keharmonisan pada hubungan mereka.

Kakak Ciel telah datang dari luar negeri. Lelaki itu terus mengamati kedekatan Ciel dengan Lizzy.

.

.

Satu bulan lebih seminggu, Lizzy tiba-tiba sering merasa mual dan muntah-muntah. Ciel pun menganjurkannya untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya kepada dokter. Lizzy menurut.

Tatkala Lizzy pulang, ia begitu sumringah.

"Ciel, aku hamil!"

"Benarkah?"

Tubuh Lizzy lantas dipeluk, diangkat, dan di putar ke udara.

Malam harinya, ketika Ciel memeriksa kertas hasil pemeriksaan kandungan Lizzy, dahinya berkerut bingung, juga risau.

Pertanyaan yang terlontar beberapa saat kemudian menjadi mengerikan.

"Kenapa di sini tertulis Lizzy sudah hamil dua bulan?"

.

.

"Katakan, katakan jika semua ini hanya kebohongan, Lizzy!"

Ciel mengguncang bahu Lizzy. Pemilik bahu hanya sesenggukan.

"Katakan lagi, siapa yang sudah melakukannya kepadamu?"

Kepala Lizzy terangkat. Matanya yang semerah saga memandang tepat kepada mata Ciel.

"Kakakmu. Kakakmu, Ciel. Kakakmulah yang dahulu sudah pernah meniduriku. Dia menyewaku sebelum kau datang menyewaku. Waktu itu, aku lupa memakai pengaman saat sedang tidur bersama dengannya."

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku, Ciel, tapi—"

_ Plak!_

Kepala Lizzy tertoleh menerima tamparan. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tapi ia hanya membisu. Sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Sampai aku mati nanti, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Sundal."

"Ciel! Tunggu—"

Kemudian Ciel menarik paksa cincin di tangannya. Ia membuang cincin pernikahan tersebut bersamaan dirinya yang membanting pintu tepat di muka Lizzy. Ciel lalu pergi dari rumah. Ia tak pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

Mendung lagi. Gerimis lagi. Hujan lagi. Hujan turun dan menari lagi. Pada tanah dan di dalam relung hati. Menghantui dan meracuni. Membanjiri dan mencederai.

_ Bahwa kebahagiaan tidak akan bisa selamanya terjadi._

Ciel berjalan di tengah rintik yang semakin memberati langkah. Batin mengalun gundah dan gelisah.

Dan pelan-pelan dia menyadari. Ada sebuah lubang yang menganga meradang di hatinya.

_Lubang bernama kerinduan._

.

.

Ciel tak akan pernah bisa menerima apapun penjelasan. Dari Lizzy atau dari sang kakak. Akan tetapi, ia memasrahkan diri untuk kembali atas nama perasaan setelah dua belas bulan menghilang.

_Ciel mencintai Lizzy. Teramat sangat. Dan Lizzy juga tulus mencintainya._

_ Kakak Ciel meniduri Lizzy, tapi ia tidak mencintai gadis itu. Ia hanya memuaskan hasratnya yang ingin mencumbu._

Apakah Ciel harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini?

"Tapi, Ciel, kita tidak hidup di atas tragedi," ujar sang kakak dengan nada lembut. "Kita hidup di dalam sebuah realita yang tidak kita ketahui bagaimana ujungnya."

Ciel memilih bungkam. Benar-benar bisu yang sarat akan makna keheningan.

Dengan raut amat menyesal, sang kakak menatap kepada wajah Ciel dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau mau memaafkanku dan Lizzy, Ciel?"

Ciel hanya mematung. Benar-benar mematung. Belum ingin menjawab. Luka di dalam batinnya terlampau dusta jika ia hendak membuangnya.

Ia kemudian menengok ke belakang sebab telinganya mulai menangkap suara isakan.

Dengan nada bergetar Lizzy yang menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki mungil berkata, "Ciel, maafkan aku. Maukah kau kembali kepadaku?"

.

.

Manusia hidup memang tidak membutuhkan adanya tragedi.

Ciel menyadari hal tersebut ketika Lizzy menyematkan cincin yang dulu pernah ia buang ke jari manisnya. Rupanya Lizzy telah memungut cincin itu dan menyimpannya hingga Ciel kembali.

_ Karena selama itulah Lizzy percaya kembali Ciel, bahwa lelaki itu akan kembali kepadanya._

Dan kini Ciel benar-benar kembali.

Sang kakak memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar negeri dan tidak pernah mengganggu mereka lagi. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Ciel dan Lizzy menerima undangan pernikahan dari kakaknya tersebut.

"Aku akan menikahi Sullivan," ujar sang kakak tatkala Ciel menelepon.

.

.

Bayi mungil yang terpulas. Alunan lagu nina bobo yang disenandungkan dengan lirih. Tautan pada kedua tangan dewasa yang enggan terlepas. Tak terasa, Ciel dan Lizzy telah memiliki dua orang anak.

Kali ini malaikat mereka berdua adalah sesosok perempuan.

Senyum tak pernah lekang mengembang.

Derita dan masalah yang berat dan bertubi-tubi telah membuat bahtera rumah tangga keduanya semakin erat.

[fin]

Sunday—April, 7th 2019


End file.
